


青蛙公主

by Fenrir0811



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrir0811/pseuds/Fenrir0811
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 21





	青蛙公主

很久很久以前，有一个叫萨菲罗斯的大英雄，他住在一座叫神罗大厦的城堡里。

萨菲罗斯的爹名叫hojo，他非常严格，总是关着萨菲罗斯，什么也不让他干，除非听从神罗的命令，否则不能出去。萨菲罗斯觉得无聊又愤懑，但他还是假装不动声色地，一直回答：“好的”。

一天萨菲罗斯好不容易从hojo的实验室里溜出来，顺便带走了黑魔石。他跑到北方大空洞玩耍，坐在洞口，他想，跑出来也不过如此啊。

一切变得索然无味，于是他拿出心爱的黑魔石抛着玩，可是一不小心就把黑魔石掉进了洞里。萨菲罗斯不会游lifestream，北方大空洞下面很深很深，一个小小的魔石掉进去，哪里还能找得到呢？他气得一把抽出大刀就要往要山上砍去。

这时候一只背着大剑小青蛙跳了出来，他问：“亲爱的罗斯，放下你的刀吧。你遇上什么麻烦了吗？”

萨菲罗斯见到小青蛙，顿时心喜：“哦我亲爱的小青蛙，我的小黑球掉下去了，那是我最爱的玩具，你可以跳下去帮我捡起来吗？”

小青蛙看了看深不见底的洞，说道：“只要你答应做我的朋友，让我和你在同一张餐桌吃饭，让我和你睡在同一张床铺，并在入夜时分亲吻我，我就去帮你捡。”

萨菲罗斯心想，这只愚蠢的小青蛙，竟敢打我的主意？hojo实验室的解剖台虽然不太舒服但应该适合你。于是他微微一笑：“我答应你，可爱的小青蛙，我什么都答应你。”

小青蛙呱了一声便跳进了大空洞。小青蛙找啊找啊，终于找到了黑魔石。对于他那小小的身躯来说，这个小黑球有些太重了，他很辛苦地衔着小黑球，拼命地游，小黑球数度从他口中滑落，他不得不游回去再将它捡起。小青蛙好累好累，但是想到他心爱的英雄就在洞口等着，他一刻也不停地奋力向上划。

终于，小青蛙将小黑球交到了萨菲罗斯手里。

“现在好了，你可以先亲吻我。”小青蛙期盼地看着萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯两只手指提起小青蛙，与他的双眼对视，小青蛙看那美丽的眼睛看呆了，萨菲罗斯动听的声音在耳边响起：“小青蛙……你这个丑东西，你应该去亲吻大地。”说完便将小青蛙狠狠地甩了出去，张开一只黑色的大翅膀飞走了。

*

小青蛙被甩出去很远很远，他记不清在土地上打了多少个滚才能够停下来。身上好痛啊。小青蛙确信自己现在一定是伤痕累累。就连他背着的大剑都要掉下来。他好委屈，自己明明已经很努力了，明明没有做错什么。身体变成这个样子难道是他情愿的吗？

他抱起变得和他一般小的大剑，鼓鼓的腮帮子在金属上蹭了两下。小青蛙好想哭，可是青蛙不会流泪，他只能用这剑上传来的孤独感再捅一捅、搅一搅自己的心。把难过搅散了，就不会再想哭了。

重新把大剑背回小小的身躯，小青蛙觉得还是不应该放弃。小黑球就是他捡的！大英雄就是答应过他的！虽然大英雄骂他丑东西的时候，看上去又坏又狡猾，一点都不像……嗯，反正就是要去找他！

这里离传说中的神罗大厦很远，小青蛙一路上吃了很多苦，迷了很多路，偷偷混上了很多他不适应的交通工具。终于有一天，他来到了米德加，来到了传说中的神罗大厦。他来到城堡的接待处，大声说道：“我来找萨菲罗斯，他答应过我的。”

接待处的女士很为难，毕竟她也没有见过会说话的青蛙，还张嘴就要找那个人……正要叫安保来把这只奇怪的闯入者叉出去，一道饶有兴致的怪声响起：“是吗，是吗……会说话的青蛙，这只丑东西，要找萨菲罗斯？”

小青蛙瞬间很不满，虽然这个穿着邋里邋遢白大褂的怪人和罗斯一样喊他丑东西，但是小青蛙就不爽。大英雄是大英雄，你是哪位？而且你也很怪。

“有什么不好的，就把他交给我吧，颗颗颗。”白大褂捞起小青蛙一点也不客气地揣进口袋里，小青蛙只听到这人叨逼叨什么实验啊异种之类的，不懂。

不过能见到罗斯了，他很开心。

*

白大褂带着小青蛙走了很久，口袋里很晃，小青蛙心想，很好，现在自己晕车晕船晕机不算，还晕袋。

晃动终于停了下来，小青蛙觉得自己终于被摆正了。他看了看周围，好多奇怪的器械，空气里面还漂浮着令人讨厌的味道。他鼓了鼓腮帮子。

“颗颗颗。”怪人又在笑。“现在，我们可以聊聊你为什么想要见萨菲罗斯。可不是经常有生物想要见他的。”

小青蛙忍受着怪人充满算计的打量，说道：“我们约好了，我帮他捡回了他心爱的东西，作为回报，他得让我和他在同一张餐桌吃饭，睡同一张床铺，并且，在……”

“并且在？”

“没什么……答应我的事他就要做到！”小青蛙觉得自己很努力地朝怪人瞪了瞪眼。

怪人沉默了。

怎么，自己说的话很奇怪吗？没见识的混蛋。小青蛙暗中咒骂。罗斯至少没有笑我，他想，只是把我扔出去了而已。

怪人的身体异常地抖动着。

小青蛙刚想问点什么，这人突然嘎嘎嘎地怪笑出来，笑声刺耳又难听。

“你是说你遇见了萨菲罗斯？哈！还帮他捡了心爱的东西？嘎嘎嘎实验室保佑我！”怪人喘了口气继续笑道，“他居然有什么心爱的东西，还要你帮他捡？为什么没有让我看到那个萨菲罗斯求助青蛙的无能场面！”

怪人几乎要笑道到上气不接下气，“而且他还答应了你这只青蛙，这些，这些——”

小青蛙看着怪人披头散发疯疯癫癫，不知道他在笑些什么。

“他怎么没把你这丑东西甩出去并让你吃冬贝利的屎！”

是的，很遗憾，他甩了。但是他并没有让我吃屎，只叫我亲吻大地。

——小青蛙觉得，罗斯果然比面前这个怪人好多了。

*

萨菲罗斯准备回到自己的房间，他一刻也不想和面前这个男人多呆。刚要动身就被叫住：“亲爱的萨菲罗斯，了不起的大英雄。为什么不和一位老父亲一起共进晚餐呢？”

萨菲罗斯只觉得额角抽筋。

这男人想起自己是“老父亲”的时候一般都不会干什么好事。

拒绝的话还没说出口，就看到不知打哪蹦过来一只青蛙，直扑向他的脸。正要放一个初级火焰烧死它，hojo伸出手来截住了。

Hojo把可怜的呱呱提到萨菲罗斯面前，萨菲罗斯突然就想起了这位“老朋友”。

那个丑青蛙，是怎么追到这里来的？一时间萨菲罗斯竟产生了一点兴趣。

“现在可以和老父亲我去吃饭吗，顺便谈谈？”hojo露出阴险的笑容，“大英雄为了心爱之物向青蛙求助……我想这个话题会有很多人感兴趣。”

萨菲罗斯嗤之以鼻，不过这次他没有拒绝。

任何一个正常的餐厅都不会给青蛙准备座位和餐具。

当萨菲罗斯和hojo坐下来时，hojo很果断地把青蛙扔在萨菲罗斯面前。

“我可以叫厨师过来把它带去烹了。”萨菲罗斯微笑。

对面的怪男人痛心疾首地摇了摇头，“我想我的教育非常失败。竟然没有教会我亲爱的儿子言而有信？”

“你不是答应了丑、哦不，小青蛙，要它在同一张餐桌吃饭，要和它睡同一张床铺——”hojo故意扯着嗓子用尖锐的声音念出朗诵般的节奏，“我认为你应该做得到。”

萨菲罗斯面无表情，“能让你觉得失败，我非常荣幸。”

小青蛙很尴尬桌上这两人此时无视了他的存在，还拿他来吵架……于是他主动扒拉了萨菲罗斯的盘子。而萨菲罗斯甚至没有在看他……就好像把他当成和盘子、刀叉、桌上的装饰花一样的死物。

“我要吃你盘子里的菜。”小青蛙鼓着腮帮子。

萨菲罗斯朝他瞥了一眼。本以为会得到残忍眼刀的小青蛙，意外发现萨菲罗斯的饶有兴味。

一个盘子被推到了他面前。

“来，小青蛙，请。”萨菲罗斯态度温和得让小青蛙觉得这顿饭结束之刻就是他命丧于铁锅之时。

不过为了自己的心愿……小青蛙决定豁出去。他再次提出要求：“罗斯，我要喝你杯子里的水。”

这次萨菲罗斯的眼神暗了暗。他正端着杯子喝了一口，小青蛙看起来是故意在挑衅？不过没关系，自己可以随时杀了他，不急。

于是萨菲罗斯很好脾气地将杯子放到小青蛙面前。另一边的宝条发出了惊叹的声音，甚至鼓起了掌。

不过这样一来，第一个目标就达成了。小青蛙在两人的无视中安静地吃完了盘子里的东西。

*

一餐完毕，萨菲罗斯便要离开。Hojo得到了他想要的“素材”，再也不多说什么，而是心满意足地“目送”。小青蛙赶紧跳下桌，想要跟上萨菲罗斯脚步。于是走廊里出现了大步流星的萨菲罗斯和他的“跟宠”青蛙……

“嘿，你等等。”小青蛙眼看就要跟不上，连忙开口喊。萨菲罗斯自然是听到了，不过并没有理他的打算，而且暗中加大了步伐。

“等等我！”小青蛙着急起来。

萨菲罗斯非常乐意见到这个蠢青蛙急得没有办法的样子，于是他又加快了速度。

要不要这么幼稚！小青蛙心想。这个大英雄竟然在欺负一只青蛙！他越来越觉得，心中那个完美的拼图，掉下来几块……

“萨菲罗斯，我的舌头能甩25米但我可以让你先跑24米，如果你想感受一下青蛙舌吻的话。”小青蛙急得想用舌头狂甩萨菲罗斯，这可是他的独家战斗技巧，一般人见不到。

萨菲罗斯其实很想看看青蛙舌吻，只不过他并不愿意在此时此刻，以自己为靶子……

于是他又不知不觉地慢下来，小青蛙很快就跟上了。

啪叽啪叽的跳跃声响着，萨菲罗斯突然问道：“你为什么要追我。”

小青蛙怎么也没想到萨菲罗斯会主动和他说话，支吾了好一会儿。他其实很想讲出真正的理由，但是一旦说出来就会失败了……而他可能也并不希望萨菲罗斯得知事实，毕竟有些事情，也许只有现在的小青蛙能做到……

“因为你答应我了……呱呱。”小青蛙边跳边喘气。

“……”

萨菲罗斯忽然转过身，向小青蛙伸出手。

“跳上来。”

“？”

青蛙呆滞。

只见萨菲罗斯仿佛叹了口气，“在我没后悔对一只青蛙浪费耐心之前，快点。”

小青蛙迅速行动，一跃而起，跳到了萨菲罗斯的手臂上，然后顺着手臂往上爬，最后躲在了肩甲里。

“……如果最后……那我就告诉你。”他小声说着，不确定萨菲罗斯能不能听到。

“哼。”

*

萨菲罗斯带着小青蛙回了自己房间。

卸肩甲的时候萨菲罗斯顺手甩了两下，小青蛙被抖落在地，不过他似乎已经习惯了来自大英雄的“突然关照”，一个受身便趴回正常姿势。

原来萨菲罗斯的房间是这个样子啊……小青蛙环顾四周，突然觉得被变成青蛙还真是件喜忧参半的事情……

下一步是要在同一张床上睡觉。应该不是很难做到吧？萨菲罗斯没有拒绝他跟着，还主动带他进了房间，这意思……应该就是打算按说好的做了？小青蛙一时又感动了起来。果然没有看错人！完美拼图又拼回去了！

萨菲罗斯正在洗澡，小青蛙左右也不敢到处撒野，在房间内转了几圈就跳到床上窝了下来。

洗完澡出来的萨菲罗斯一眼就看见床脚一团绿色生物鼓着腮帮子。他倒也没在意，反正不碍着自己。直接坐到床沿上擦着那一头长发。有几缕毛刚好落在小青蛙面前，他抬起前掌看了看，又无奈地放下。好想帮忙啊，但是……不过出于补偿自己的心态，他悄悄地伸手扒起那一缕发梢，又搓又捻。萨菲罗斯假装不知道这蠢青蛙在玩自己的头发……

萨菲罗斯什么也没说就睡了。小青蛙一晚上再也没能和他说上话，内心还是有一点点寂寞的……虽然他一开始没有想要打扰萨菲罗斯的睡眠，也不敢，不过当他看到大英雄枕在一片月光之下的景色时，心里还是蠢蠢欲动。他尽量轻地绕开萨菲罗斯往床头爬，最后看着那个心心念念的脸，趴在枕头上睡去……

萨菲罗斯当然知道一只青蛙能干出的蠢事，但他也没做好大早一睁眼就要和一只青蛙对上眼的心理准备，当场想拿正宗削了这个奇怪的生物。

不过他很意外自己调整得很快，最终以一句：“你的眼睛是蓝色的？”代替了早上的问好……小青蛙还算老实，他想，在房间里养只青蛙的感觉似乎也不赖。

但是他不知道小青蛙此时才到了发愁的顶峰。因为下一个目标……要萨菲罗斯在入夜时分亲吻自己。要解除这个特殊的蛙化，只剩这最后一步，可这一步才是最难的。

小青蛙无法想象大英雄萨菲罗斯会在任何情况下、不论出于自愿或是什么，才会去吻一只青蛙……要说自己主动，那似乎也不太可能，萨菲罗斯的肩甲和萨菲罗斯的嘴，这两个地方差得还是有点多的，他可不愿意施展25米长的舌吻最终换来的是变回人之后失去他的舌头……

怎么才能在不经意间完成第三步，成了小青蛙这几天困扰的主题。

*

萨菲罗斯在房间里养会说话的青蛙的事情似乎最终还是传出去了，不知道是不是那个叫hojo的怪人干的好事，最近总有人对萨菲罗斯投来奇怪的眼神。小青蛙这几天一直呆在萨菲罗斯的肩甲里，他去哪他就去哪，这天晚上小青蛙很沉默，甚至没有像以往一样发出呱呱的声音。

萨菲罗斯也许觉察到他的奇怪，投来了询问的眼神。

小青蛙一番踌躇之后，终于下定了决心。

“对不起……”他说。

“嗯？”

“我……我不应该来麻烦你的。”

“唉。”萨菲罗斯这次是真的叹气了，“所以我早就问了你为什么要追我……不能说吗？”

看着小青蛙几番欲言又止，他大概猜到对方有什么不方便说出口的缘由。

嗯。小青蛙心想，我真的很想告诉你，但是我不能说，说出来就没有效果了……可是我已经决定了不麻烦你，反正变不回去了，不如干脆说了吧。

于是小青蛙将自己被贡加加附近森林里奇怪的魔法师施加了特殊蛙化魔法，用少女之吻解不开，只有去找到真心喜欢的人，在不告诉对方缘由的情况下，和对方同吃一盘菜，同睡一张床，最后再入夜时分，那个人愿意亲吻自己，就能解开了。

小青蛙隐去了“喜欢的人”这一点，说到最后“愿意亲吻自己”的时候非常也不好意思，或者说觉得很抱歉。因此含糊带过了，不幸的是萨菲罗斯听懂了并挑眉示意他接着说下去。

“……但是我给你带来了一些麻烦，”小青蛙垂着眼继续道：“我不喜欢那些人看你的眼神，而那都是因为我。”

“我决定去找别的办法……这个方法我放弃了，所以告诉你也没有什么问题。”

“即使你有可能一辈子都是一只青蛙？”萨菲罗斯问。

是的，即使一辈子都是一只青蛙。

小青蛙准备离开。

那些眼神我见得太多了。萨菲罗斯心想，这只小青蛙……实在是操了过多的心。

“你说的那个魔法师，我可以带你去见他。”萨菲罗斯终究还是多管了一次闲事。算是回报这个蠢东西没必要的担忧。“还有什么方法你可以当面问。”

小青蛙的眼睛一下子瞪得老大，萨菲罗斯刚刚说什么？

“正好有一个任务。”他并不想多做解释。

但是足够了……小青蛙觉得足够了。即使要花很久，即使以后再也变不回来……

*

后来，呆在萨菲罗斯肩甲里的小青蛙见识到了“带你去见他”就是杀进怪物巢穴以现场混乱为由当场将人暴揍一顿，然后拖出来审问……

穿着破旧长袍的魔法师为自己的恶作剧痛哭流涕深刻忏悔，并颤抖地表示没有要保密的条件，其实只要完成那三步就可以了，自己当时只是被某个金发男子揍了不爽，故意这么说来让他着急的……

问出话来后萨菲罗斯也没有为难魔法师，放他走了。而蛙蛙，在萨菲罗斯一句“你还挺爱打架”的调侃中陷入了尴尬。

“告诉我你叫什么吧。”萨菲罗斯说。

“什么？我？”蛙蛙还没反应过来。

“嗯。”萨菲罗斯无奈，“第一次吻青蛙，至少让我知道叫什么？”

……蛙蛙不敢相信。他心中的完美拼图大英雄萨菲罗斯真的要？真的要？

小青蛙感觉自己快昏过去。他知道这个吻对于萨菲罗斯来说一定不算什么，就是嘴唇的接触，帮他个忙，这里面是不含有任何其他意义的……但他还是快昏过去了！

*

只是蜻蜓点水的触碰而已。一切在瞬间就结束了。小青蛙昏昏沉沉，告诉萨菲罗斯他叫云云，然后萨菲罗斯把他丢在地上，他滚了一身土，呆呆地趴在地面，仰望萨菲罗斯像他们第一次见面那样，张开一只大翅膀飞走了……

*

三个月后，神罗大厦来了一个金发年轻人，他对接待处的女士说：“好久不见，您好。我来参加部队甄选，我叫cloud。”

云云此人平时沉默不语，可是极爱打架，入队不久就揍遍了因为他个矮肤白貌美而羡慕嫉妒恨最终整天酸他找他茬的人…队里的禁闭室使用频率大大提高。

这段时间里，云云其实好几次和萨菲罗斯擦肩而过，他假装没有在看萨菲罗斯，其实每次都在走过后偷偷停下来扭头看一眼。

萨菲罗斯还是那个完美得没有一丝动摇的大英雄。

解除蛙化的那个吻，其实云云都不太敢回忆，因为太不真实了，好像一场梦，一个童话。他怕陷入回忆太深，会抑制不住一些没必要的感情。

他不知道萨菲罗斯在路过他身边时，有注意到这个金色头发、蓝色眼睛的小兵。这个小兵因为打架被通报批评过很多次。不过他觉得没得没什么不好的，部队里，就是靠实力说话，长得好看又人狠话不多，他很中意。

然而注意到也仅仅是注意到。直到有一天，云云在绿化带草丛里看到一只小青蛙，这是一只真正的青蛙，并不是哪个被蛙化了的倒霉鬼，因此也不会说话……

云云捡起一根小树枝逗蛙玩，并且和它呱来呱去地交流，乐在其中。

萨菲罗斯从模拟战斗室出来，就看到不远处一颗有金色脑袋的人，穿着神罗制服玩绿化带……神罗什么时候这么无聊了吗？萨菲罗斯走了过去，高大大身型投下的影子将那个年轻人笼罩着，而那人竟毫无察觉……继续和蛙对话。

“呱呱，呱呱。”

萨菲罗斯突然听懂了。

蓝眼睛小青蛙，云云，爱打架的金发年轻人，cloud……

他露出了意味深长的笑容。没想到啊……放他走了，他又自己追过来，既然如此……

等到云云和青蛙朋友游戏结束，站起来一转头便是萨菲罗斯的胸膛……他吃了一惊连忙要往后退，却被面前的男人一把搂住，

“小青蛙，我想我们之间还有一些事情要说，不是吗。”

云云连声说着“我不是”、“我没有”，可是剩下的话就被萨菲罗斯覆上的嘴唇堵住了。

这可和云云认知里的那个亲吻完全不同……大英雄压着他的腰身，衔着他的嘴唇啃咬，又不由分说地挺进舌头在他口腔里肆虐。云云由抗拒地推开萨菲罗斯的姿势，不知不觉变成了踮起脚，紧紧抓住他的衣襟，努力向上迎合……

一吻结束后云云的意识还飘在空中，萨菲罗斯俯身到他耳边，轻声说道：“这是你期望的。”

萨菲罗斯看着满脸通红眼神迷茫杵在原地的云云。心想，作为玩具，还是人的形态更有意思。自己可真是找到了一个相当有趣的、好看的……不急，他可以慢慢消遣。

从此，大英雄萨菲罗斯和青蛙公主云云，幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

～ 完～


End file.
